Under The Tree
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: This is the story of two siblings who made a promise; two cousins who were too far apart; two mares that never meet but become best friends. This is the story of a soldier who never gave up on his country; a mother who never gve up on her child; a group of freinds who never gave up on each other. This is the story of a tree that has heard great secrets.
1. Under The Tree

_A/N:_ What we have here is a collection of micro-stories. Each one will depict a different spot in Nightwish's life. The snippets will be posted in chronological order and, yes, they will eventually get longer and follow an over-arching plot.

Twi, this is the character that I had been telling you about. The others will be introduced as the story goes. c:

I hope everyone likes this! It's been fun to write, I can tell you that much.

* * *

 ** _Under the tree where the grass doesn't grow_**  
 ** _We made a promise to never get old_**

* * *

Nightwish is just a foal when she first hears the story. She's young enough that the moral is lost on her and old enough to have fallen in love with it all the same. Every night, when Skystreak comes to tuck her in, the filly begs to hear it again.

"Aren't you tired of it yet?" Skystreak asks, with a smile that says she knows the answer. And she does, for it's always the same.

"Never," insists Nightwish, with all the persistance that a child can have. "I love this story, Mama."

And Skystream laughs and pulls the blanket higher over her daughters form. The filly's purple streaked mane is still damp from her shower. "I know you do," she says, softly.

And then, she settles in to read.


	2. The Theater

A/N: This is going to be the shortest one up, I swear. It just seemed to really fit for the snippet!

* * *

The first play that Nightwish sees is a small production of _Under The Tree_. Her family arrives late and there aren't many seats left. They end up taking three old chairs in the very last row, so lost among the crowd that the words of the actors can't be heard.

It doesn't matter. Nightwish knows every line by heart. She spends the night sitting on the edge of her seat, quietly reciting the story to herself.

Over her shoulders, Skystream and Zephyr trade smiles.


	3. Starting School

A/N: Last update for the day! As anyone who knows me has already figured out, I'm a very large fan of Silver Spoon and this is my chosen career path for her. Yup.

Look! It's the oc for Lanes! Woot!

* * *

Her coat is the color of twilight and she has barely grown into her wings. Nightwish stands at the front of the class, unsure what to do with herself. The teacher is patient, watching her from behind cat-eye glasses. The rims are silver. One lens has a deep scratch on it.

"Hello," she says, softly.

The class stares back at her, silent. Judging. A single filly at the back of the class waves her hoof; Wavezone is all eagerness and smiles. They're cousins, you see, and they know each other very well.

"Introduce yourself," insists Silver Spoon, gently.

"I'm Nightwish," she says too the class, trying to speak a little louder, stand a little straighter. "I...I'm really excited to be here!"

She isn't sure if it's a lie or not. Later, maybe, later she will know. But for now, the young filly is directed into an empty chair behind a colt named Blue Fire.

"I expect everyone to help Nightwish learn the rules of this classroom," instructs Silver Spoon, with the faintest of smiles. "And make sure to give her a helping hoof when ever needed."


	4. Dream A Little

A/N: And we get to see some plot in this chapter!

* * *

That night, in her dreams, Nightwish walks through a forest. She thinks that it might be Everfree but isn't sure, as she's never ventured into that forest during her waking hours. The branches are a tangled mess, forming a cage above her that blocks out the sun. The few streaks of light that manage to get through dapple the dense underbrush and change the colors of a few sparse flowers, hidden among the mushrooms.

Maybe it isn't Everfree. Nightwish has never heard of there being mushrooms in the bordering woods.

"Hello?" Nightwish calls, hesitantly.

The wind doesn't answer. Neither do the trees.

She keeps walking. Long after she started, or maybe only seconds, the world around her begins to change. Colors bleed and mix together, like when a stone is chucked into the lake. Crackling energy fills the air and she screams, backing up as fast as she can.

Her back hits something solid. Nightwish spins around - and comes face to face with a stallion, tall and slender. He looks like fire, like embers, like the entire world is burning, burning, burning, and not a single part of it can be saved.

The scream catches in Nightwish's throat. Her hooves are rooted to the ground. Vines curl around her fetlocks, flicking through the spot where her fur is closest to black.

"Don't fear, little one. I come in peace," says the stallion, with a voice that sounds both like crashing rocks and Spring breezes. "No harm will come to you, so long as I'm near."

The vines crawl up higher, higher, wrapping around her knees. Nightwish still can't scream.

"Listen to me, little one, and listen to me well. I'm bringing you a warning, one that you must hold dear to your heart for years to come. You will be tested," says the stallion, with a small tilt of his head. Sunlight dances in his eyes; warmth and fury and so much love that it hurts. "You will be pushed. It will feel like the entire world is against you - but you mustn't waver. Your brother needs you, more than you could ever know. Be strong, Nightwish, for if you break than so shall he...and after, the entire world shall crumble."


End file.
